Arthur Curry
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Arthur's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. ** Amphibious Nature: Arthur, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various period. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minimal injury and can thrive in the darkest, deepest bowls of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. *** Energy and Heat Resistance: Can handle extreme heats even those of a lava bed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Arthur is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Superhuman Senses: Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming, albeit he is much faster in the water. ** Superhuman Strength: Arthur's strength is higher than that of even his fellow Atlanteans due to his heritage. He can lift upwards of 50 tons. ** Accelerated Healing: Aquaman is able to recover from wounds far quicker then any human. * Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Has to remain connected to The Clear in order to have full access to the power. ** Access to The Clear: The Clear is the universal consciousness of all sea life and a majority of the metahumans with aquatic abilities somewhat draw from The Clear. Abilities * Master Swimmer: Arthur is a master swimmer. Easily beating all competition. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): No formal martial arts or combative training. Instinctive brawler. * Expert Tactician: He has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. * Fishing * Weaponry: Aquaman is highly sufficient in the use of multi-pronged polearms. Weaknesses * Water Deprivation: Arthur dehydrates at a much faster rate than humans but not as fast as Atlanteans. Must return to the water at least every sixteen hours. Paraphernalia Equipment * Shell of Sounds: Given to him by his mother. A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user, in order to convey their memories to future generations. Weapons * Trident: A simple trident that Arthur was for some unknown reason compelled to craft. Category:Good Characters Category:Atlantean members